1. Field of Invention
It is a well acknowledge principle that to learn a new foreign language the person must think in that language. Repetition and association in that language is the key to accomplishing this.
In the vast majority of cases, with the present school teaching system, the students have a textbook and a dictionary. These textbooks show the words (in the case of English-French) in English and the French equivalent. Whether it be nouns, adjectives, or verbs this promotes thinking of the desired word in English and then translating into French from memory. With this approach alone the ability to fluently speak and understand a new language will take an unnecessarily long time with excessive effort.
This invention offers the repetition and association necessary for learning by allowing the means to have hundreds and hundreds of items labeled with the foreign language word that describes it. Adjectives such as color, quantity, etc and verbs related to the object such as bed--to sleep, door--to open, to close, etc. can also be adhered to the object. If the objects in the home were labeled, the repetition and exposure would be many times daily. Learning and retention would take place with minimal effort.
2. Prior Art
A patent search was conducted through the files of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office for "Methods of Teaching a Foreign Language". The classes searched were 434/157, 171, 168, 273/299, 293. The following patents were noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 388,486--I. F. hall--Aug. 28, 1888 Discloses an "Educational Apparatus", a frame device for holding cards. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,025--D. Schmieder--June 10, 1975 Discloses a "Teaching Game" using five piece jigsaw puzzles. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,176--F. R. Kling--Apr. 30, 1968 Discloses an "Educating Device/Game" which is another style frame device for holding cards. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,020--D. Zacharin--June 22, 1982 Discloses a "Jigsaw Puzzle" used as a teaching aid. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,544--J. P. Des Ormeaux--Oct. 28, 1969 Discloses a "Dairy Product Ordering Device" using silhouettes of dairy itetms to be ordered. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,154--E. Dykes--Jan. 15, 1980 Discloses an "Instructional Chair", not related to foreign language teaching. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,700--C. Taylor--Oct. 27, 1987 Discloses an "Activity Book" with magnets which is another style of card holder device. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 889,515--J. Foley--June 2, 1908 Discloses an "Educational Device" which is another style card holder.
None of the patents, or a combination thereof, reveal a method of teaching a foreign language as disclosed in the subject invention.
3. General Discussion of Invention
The "Word Association Label Teaching Method" comprises a book or other methods of holding pages. On these pages are printed English words and contain a multitude of peel off and restrickable labels with the foreign language equilviant of those words. These labels are for removal and adherence to the object to which they refer, such as "door--la porte", "window--le fenetre", "chair--la chaise", etc. Verbs and adjectives can also be incorporated when they refer to the object, "to open--ouvrir", on the door, "white--blanche" on a white object, etc. They can be used in the home, school, office, etc. The association and repetition in the foreign language that this invention offers is enormous. Used in combination with a textbook and classroom work, this would offer a considerable boost to learning. This repetition directly in the foreign language without first the English and then the memorized translation is the key to speaking and understanding the language.
Although "English-French" was used as an illustration, this invention is intended to cover any foreign language.